lo qυe нacen loѕ нeladoѕ
by Yukiko-Kun
Summary: Endou, Kaze y Hiro van a comprar unos helados. Endou se pone celoso por algunas acciones del peli-rojo a SU defensa/Ryuuji, Osamu y Shirou pasan un día aburrido en casa, sin nada que hacer o comer. Osamu y Shirou pelean un control y Mido gana un helado.


Un pequeño, muy pequeño One~Shot que se me ocurrió gracias a un pequeño, muy pequeño doujinshi que vi X3

Espero les guste~

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Inazuma Eleven no es mio, por ahora~_

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **_Cursiva = Pensamientos de Personajes._

* * *

**Lo que hacen los helados.**

**(Kazemaru Ichirouta x Endou Mamoru x Kiyama Hiroto)**

**(Midorikawa Ryuuji x Fubuki Shirou x Saginuma Osamu)**

Les habían dado la tarde libre pero, ¿No podía ser otra tarde más aburrida y calurosa?

- ¡No lo soporto más! – Gritó de un momento a otro el castaño capitán del equipo dejándose caer al suelo.

- ¿Qué pasa Endou? – Preguntó Kazemaru el cual estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyando su cabeza en el sofá.

- Vamos a comprar unos helados Kazemaru. – Con una sonrisa de niño, Kazemaru se sonrojo levemente.

- C-Como quieras Endou… - Se levanto y ayudo al capitán a hacer lo mismo.

- ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? – Preguntó un acalorado Hiroto bañado en sudor.

- Claro. – Contestaron Kazemaru y Endou.

Los tres chicos salieron en busca del tan ansiado helado, eso podría amortiguar un poco el calor. Llegaron por fin a una heladería, Kazemaru y Hiroto pidieron un helado mediano de 2 bolas, mientras que Endou llevaba todo al extremo pidiendo un helado enorme de 5 bolas.

- Endou-Kun, ¿No crees que es mucho helado? – Pregunto Hiroto.

- ¡Claro que no! – Empezó a devorar el helado, los tres salieron de la heladería y se dirigieron al parque un rato - ¡Ah! – Gritó alarmado Endou, tanto el peli-azul como el oji-esmeralda voltearon a ver rápido.

- ¡¿Qué?

- ¡Se me derrite mi helado! – Como si esto fuera el final del mundo, los dos chicos cayeron al suelo, Endou tenía la boca y las manos completamente embarradas de helado, Kazemaru suspiro y saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo.

- Espera… - Empezó a limpiar la boca del castaño un poco sonrojado, Endou también estaba sonrojado pero sonreía muy abiertamente.

Hiroto observaba la escena y un rubor cubrió sus mejillas, de pronto la tan llamada "bombilla" se le encendió; el peli-azul estaba tan sumido terminando de limpiar y regañar al castaño por haber pedido un helado tan grande.

- Kazemaru-Kun… - Llamó Hiroto.

- ¿Si? – Giró su vista.

- Mi helado se derrite. – Dijo y su helado ya estaba cubriendo sus manos y tenía un poco en su boca.

- Ah… - Menciono Endou.

- ¡H-Hiroto! - Kazemaru empezó a limpiar las manos de Hiroto, Endou miraba al peli-rojo con una mirada asesina por mientras este le correspondía con una autosuficiente.

Por mientras en una casa se encontraban otros tres chicos soportando el calor, Midorikawa, Fubuki y Osamu. El primero estaba disfrutando de una paleta por mientras los otros dos estaban viendo la televisión.

- _Aún no comprendo porque Osamu me compró esta paleta, el nunca gasta dinero en alguien. _– Pensó el peli-verde – _Aunque como dice el dicho, "A caballo regalado no le mires el diente" _– Sonríe viendo la paleta. – _Pero sigue siendo muy extraño… _

- Ne, ne. ¿En quién piensas cuando te chupas la paleta? – Preguntó Fubuki sonriendo. – A qué piensas en Osamu-San, ¿Verdad? – A Ryuuji casi se le cae la paleta al suelo, estaba muy rojo.

- ¡¿Q-Qué?

- Adivine.

- N-No estaba pensando en nadie… Así que cállate ya. – Midorikawa giró su vista a otro lado y abrazo sus piernas para tratar de bajar su sonrojo.

- Jejeje… - Rió Fubuki muy orgulloso de su travesura.

- Fubuki me das el con… - Osamu estaba a punto de tomar el control cuando Shirou lo quito de su camino. – Eh… - Una venita se empezó a asomar en la frente del peli-negro. – Dame el control…

- Di la verdad Midorikawa.

- ¿Decir?

- Si, que estas pero que completamente loco por Osamu-San.

- ¡Dame el control! – Gritaba Osamu, ignorando todo lo que Shirou le decía a Midorikawa.

- No, ¡Quítamelo! – Fubuki se levanto y Osamu empezó a corretearlo por toda la casa; Midorikawa meditaba las palabras del platinado.

- _¿Qué me gusta Osamu? _– Viendo como Osamu le quita el control.

- ¡Ice Ground! – Fubuki hizo su técnica y le arrebato el control de nuevo al mayor.

- ¿Eh? – Por fin se había terminado la paleta, vio que en el palito decía "Helado gratis" – _Wah, me gané un helado. Éste es un buen día. - _Mientras el celebraba su "ganancia" Osamu cayó de cara al piso sin poder alcanzar al platinado.

Los tres primeros chicos acabaron de limpiarse y para compensar la perdida fueron a comprar unas paletas. Endou iba muy decidido a encontrar alguna que dijera que se había ganado un helado gratis.

- ¡Podría llevar una de chocolate esas siempre traen en el palito que te dan un helado, pero también están buenas las de vainilla, de pistacho, de coco, de… de…! – Gritaba Endou sin poder decidirse, el peli-azul tan solo lo veía con una gotita.

- Compra de cualquiera Endou… - Dijo Kazemaru.

- ¡Bien!

Tan solo Hiroto y Endou compraron…

- ¿No quieres tú Kazemaru-Kun? – Preguntó Hiroto, viendo como rápidamente Endou le lanzaba una mirada desconfiada.

- No gracias Hiro… - No pudo continuar hablando porque Endou le había metido la paleta de todo lleno en la boca. Kazemaru se sonrojo.

- ¡No te preocupes Hiroto! Kazemaru me ayudara a terminar mi paleta para ver si gané otro. – Endou sonríe - ¿Verdad Kazemaru?

- _Ah… Lo que hacen los helados… _- Pensó Hiroto viendo como Endou atragantaba al defensa. - _Y los celos de Endou..._

* * *

Aclaro no saber que es lo que realmente dice el doujinshi pues esta en japonés y yo solo se en romanji japonés XD

Bueno, disfrútenlo ~


End file.
